lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1497
Report #1497 Skillset: Discipline Skill: Metawake Org: Moondancers Status: Completed Jun 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Currently you are able to force someone to turn off metawake via means on dominations (e.g. Pooka control). This means that someone can be too easily forced into a basic sleeplock without much skill or effort. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make it so Metawake is an unenforcible skill and therefore cannot be turned off by any means of control from another player Player Comments: ---on 6/6 @ 09:19 writes: While I appreciate and agree that the requirement to persuade and cajole the opponent midcombat to willingly turn off their own metawake rather than via domination certainly necessitates a much higher degree of skill and effort, I am confused regarding the overall vision of what this report will achieve - I am concerned that as a stand-alone report this effectively neutralizes Moondancer pvp as even with hexes I'm not seeing a viable kill method. That said, if it is the case that with the new overhaul affliction cures that there is a reasonable kill route/progression that has nothing to do with sleep, then I remain puzzled as to why this report is necessary. ---on 6/7 @ 14:26 writes: I share Raeri's concerns about this report, when it's taken in isolation. My guess is that this report is intended to neuter sleeplocks so that moondancers can pursue something else. If you look at the last few reports from the Moondancers the immediate objection to any offensive change is that invariably it would lead to a stronger sleeplock which appears to be what this report is addressing. I support this if the intent is to make a strong correction in the future. ---on 6/7 @ 23:51 writes: Supported - this change will enable significant changes to MD's as discussed on forums ---on 6/8 @ 10:58 writes: My concern is that this report may be passed and then any attempts at replacing or 'fixing' be subsequently opposed or no reasonable solution found, leaving moonies in a bit of a pickle. Is there a planned solution at all or anything in a brainstorming phase that is going to be following this report? I note that many of the concerns raised in 1468 aren't even based around the sleeplock issue. ---on 6/8 @ 23:15 writes: By making metawake unforceable, it removes sleeplocks from from the MD repetoire completely and thus a major argument against any changes is removed. I'll note that 1468 did have concerns with sleeplocks as well as the general proposal being too much. There was a forums thread addressing MD's and there were ideas suggested there as a roadmap for re-working MD's. I imagine that is the direction we are going with this. ---on 6/9 @ 12:54 writes: The point of this report is to remove sleeplock so that moving forward the Md's skills can be reworked. It has been made in line with the forum thread regarding the MD's skills. I do echo Raeri's concern that if this passes and then subsequent reports don't it's going to leave the MD's in a poor situations, but with every other envoy rejecting everything based that Sleeplock is too powerful with 'blah' it's a risk that we're going to have to take to get anywhere ---on 6/10 @ 04:39 writes: I can support this, I know the MD are definitely trying to move in a different direction from their sleep locks and I hope that with this type of movement they can begin working towards their new kill methods. Out of curiosity, would this effect the upcoming changes to Dreamweaving? I know that it is moving away from its current focus but I am not entirely sure of the details off the top of my head. ---on 6/11 @ 21:16 writes: Solution supported, I am all in favor of seeing MD be moved from sleeplock, as I have known them to be the most ineffective of the locks. I would leave this in the brainstorming phase until MD can be reworked all at once, if changes are implemented one at a time, their current kill methods would be rendered inoperable. ---on 6/12 @ 03:16 writes: Full support solution 1. ---on 6/15 @ 10:28 writes: Support for Sol 1 in that case. I would still like to know what the proposed replacement is going to be. Please direct to new draft? ---on 6/17 @ 22:52 writes: I share concerns about MD viability after this, however this is a necessary step for MDs and the game in general. Sleep as a combat strategy is a bad mechanic with many issues, and removing / heavily reworking it is necessary. ---on 6/25 @ 18:21 writes: From the perspective of dreamweaving, this is not particularly problematic. One thing I would like to see paired with any changes to metawake is making the upkeep cost have teeth, even if they're rather blunt. Make the ticking drain affect both mana and ego, and increase it by at least 50%. ~1.3% baseline minimum mana (7300) per 4 seconds is a pathetically low and ignorable 'cost'. If this change would cause undue damage to Moondancers, make (md?) pookas unique in being able to turn off metawake in the short term, while other changes go forwards to move away from sleeplocks. Then phase out the exception.